Winchester Baby Sister
by HayleyHope16
Summary: Little Sister's are always a lot of trouble, but also a bit of good, How would the Winchester's handle a little sister, when she is just as stubborn as their dad, and as confident as their mother was. (SORRY! My summaries suck!) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Say good night to your baby sister, boys." Mary instructed 5 year old Sam and 7 year old Dean.

"Goodnight Lily."

Sammy stood beside Mary, LilyAnn was transfixed with the rotating Stars that hung above her crib, "Hey Deano, Hey Sammy." John Winchester leaned agains the door frame,

"Daddy!" Dean and Sam excitedly ran to their dad and were swept up into John's arms.

"So you think boys, LilyPad is ready to toss around a football?"

Mary smoothed LilyAnn's hair nd laughed to herself as Dean and Sam giggled "No Daddy!"

"You got em, John?"

John smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek, "Yeah Mary, I got them."

Mary smiled at the kids before turning and heading out of the nursery.

"Goodnight loves."

Mary awoke to the sound of LilyAnn screaming and crying.

She looked over to find her bed vacant, she sighed and stumbled out of bed and down the hall, Mary entered the nursery and saw John's silhouette standing by the crib, Lily quieting down,

"You got her John? "

John shushed her.

"Okay then."

Mary walked out and raked her fingers through her honeycomb blonde hair, as she walked the hall light started flickering she tapped a few times until it stopped flickering and walked down the stairs, to find John, Sammy and Dean asleep on the couch, she turned and started running up the stairs, taking them two at a time, "LILY!" She whispered to herself

John woke up to hear Mary's s agonized screams, LilyAnn was voicing her distress, John, Sam, and Dean bounded up the stairs, as soon as they reached the nursery it erupted into flames, John plucked 6 month old

Lily out of her crib and into Dean's arms, "Dean, Sam! Take LilyAnn and run.! I'LL CATCH UP! GO!"

Dean nodded and ran carrying his sister, and tugging Sammy Along , as the were just on the porch John came up behind Sam who was stumbling and tucked him under an arm and continued running away from the flaming house.


	2. Chapter 2

~16 years later~

"Are you F!* # Kidding Me!?"

"C'mon Lilz, We need him." Dean tried to tell his little Sister.

"C'mon Dean. I **don't** need him".mimicked my older brother.

"Lily..."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"You had better play nice LilyAnn."

Lily ignored Dean's comment.

The Impala sputtered to a stop in front of an apartment.

"I'm staying in the car, Dean."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

Dean enrtered the building.

About fifteen minutes later I heard the last person I ever wanted to see, speak.

"I mean come on Dean, We were raised like warriors!"

And then I heard the trunk open and the Deano played the message we had recieved from dad, when the recording finished, Sam spoke, "You know there is EVP on that... And by the way, Where is Little Lily?" I stepped out of the car, "I hardly think little should be used to describe me, Samuel." I immediately snapped back. My brother looked taken aback by my tone but wss the same old Sammy anyways, jt took all my willpower not to run into his arms.

"Hey Lily.""Sam." I barely acknowledged him, easier just to block it out.

"Alright. Well Sammy has decided to accompany us until Monday."

"Lucky us." I snarkily replied.

Sammy looked like he was going to say something to me, and hen Dee gave him him a look of "Dude, not now." Sammy shut his mouth. I smirked happily.

Dean turned the ignition on Baby and Got in, I got in the back because I didn't want Sammy to feel like EVERYTHING had changed, and also I didn't want his legs to cramp. I may be pissed, but I still loved him.

Sam smiled at me. I quickly looked away and let a tear slide down my cheek.

I was having a hard time not forgiving him, but I couldn't, not after what had happened.

Not after him leaving, not after how he left.

~ FlashBack ~

_Lily sat with John at a table,_

_"Dad, I got accepted...Into Stanford."_

_"You will not do this to the family, Sam!" John roared._

_"Dad, I'm going!" Sam yelled_

_"Samuel Winchester, if you walk out that door, don't you come back."_

_"Fine." _

_Sam turned to walk away and Lily scrambled out of her seat and clung to Sam, She shouted "Sam! Don't go! PLEASE SAMMY!"_

_Sam shook his head "LilyAnn Isabelle Winchester, I'm going."_

_The now sobbing girl pleaded "Please Sammy! Please don't leave me!"_

_Sam shook the 14 year old girl off his leg, "I'm not staying for you LilyAnn."_

_The brokenhearted girl broke down in tears, Dean scooped her up and cradled her to his chest while Sam walked out with his bag._

~End FlashBack ~

I leaned my head on the window, and let my mahogany hair cover my tear stained cheeks, We pulled over at a gas station and Dean filled the impala up and went in to the station to pay.

"Okay Lily, Talk to me, you've barely acknowledged me this whole ride."

Sam turned and said to LilyAnn (A.N; Lol, you can choose how you pronounce LilyAnn, I pronounce it Lillian, but it is also pronounced Lily Anne.)

We both got out and leaned against the car.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything Lilz."

I was quiet for a minute.

"Two years Sam, Not even a text, for Two Years."

"Lily I-"

"You what Sam? Couldn't take a minute to send a quick text to let your Little sister know you were okay?"

"I'm so sorry Lily. I missed you, but I didn't want to hurt you by constantly reminding you that I was gone. And I was scared, that you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Sam quietly confessed

I let my guard down and hugged him, as soon as he wrapped his arms around me, the tears started falling, "I missed you so so much, Waterlily."

"I missed you too, Sammy!"

Dean walked out and past us and fake coughed "Ha, Chickflick, Ha!"

Dean stopped,"Damn, Lilz, I forgot to get snacks for the road, can you go grab some?"

I gave him a suspicious look, "Yeah, uh, sure."

Dean handed me a twenty and I walked in to pick some items out.

I grabbed a big bag of M&M's for Dean, A bag of Jelly Beans for me, and A bag of skittles for Sammy, I paid for them, and then ordered drinks at a starbucks kiosk that was connected to the gas station. I ordered a Caramel Macchiato, 1 shot espresso, with chocolate sprinkles for Sam, A black coffee with peppermint creamer and two bags of sugar for Dean, and a double chocolatey chip frappuccino for me, I grabbed the drinks and wandered back to the car handed each person his respectful snack and drink, then I climbed in the backseat, Sammy and Dee got in front, Dee driving of course. I dozed off and when I woke up, we were in Jericho.

"Hey Lilypad, I ever tell yu how nice you are?" he asked, I narrowed my bright green eyes, "What do you want, Dee?" Sam took over, "Would it be okay with you, if we dropped you off at the motel while we talked to the cops?"

"And why would I be okay with that? I'm nearly 17, not nearly 7!"

Sam immediately back tracked, "O-Ofcourse, but just one time, I need to get back in the groove and thought mayb-"

I giggled, "You actually thought I cared, I knew what you meant, just wanted to mess with ya." Sam growled playfully and I reached forward and patted his head, "Bad Puppy.", Dean laughed "Sammy, Lily has you wrapped around her fingers." Sam smacked Dean jokingly and replied "Like you're any better."

I laughed "Boys, I have had you two whipped since I was like 6 months old."

Dean smirked "Not Me." "Funny, That's not what I remember, Mr. AwwwLilyIsSoCute." Sam chipped in. Dean turned up the music

"Sorry can't hear you! MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!" Dean yelled

The boys stopped to check in real quick,

Dean walwaled in and handed the card to the guy behind the counter, and asked for 2 queens. "Are you guys having a family reunion or somethin'? A guy, _Burt _Aframian, bought a room out for a month." he handed us the key and Dean just laughed and nodded. The boys sent me along to the room and they walked back to the car.

A few hours after I'd shown my big brothers the info, that our dad had collected

We were checking out the bridge when We saw that Constance girl swan dive off he centennial highway bridge. Then the Impala turned on, "Uh, Dee?",I got Dean's attenion, Dean looked at me, "Yeah, Lilz?" Sam spoke for me, "Um, Who's driving the Impala?"

Dean looked at the Impala, then at us and pulled something out of his pocket,

The keys, he jingled them, and dropped them back in his pocket, just as the Impala came speeding towards We jumped over the bridge, to avoid being be hit by the Impala, Sam Grabbed my Arm and Helped me cling to the bars on the side of the bridge, "Thanks Sammy." He looked at me and gave me a geniune smile and laughed, "Not a problem, We wouldn't want you taking the nickname Riverlily **too **seriously." I let out a giggle, before I turned my head to Sam "Why are we still hanging here?", I pulled myself up onto the bridge, offering a hand to Sam, I helped him up, before my eyes widened and I nearly went into hysterics, "Dean!? DEAN!? WHERE ARE YOU! DEAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Only calming when I heard him yell back "Calm Down! I'm Fricking Fine!" I looked over the side of the bridge, Amd saw my brother covered in river sludge, waddling from side to side, like a penguin, towards the car, we wrapped him i towels and sped towards the motel so he could shower.

After Dean was showered, And convinced that he was clean, which took about 2 hours, Dean finally walked out, I handed him a lukewarm slice of pepperoni pizza. He smiled at me and started to eat his Pizza, I looked through the info dad had collected for us, while the boys ate, and found something on Constance Welch. "Dee, Sammy, look at this." I pushed the papwr over to them and Sam read it aloud, "Constance Welch, 27, jumps of centennial hwy brodge after the drowning of her children." (A.N: Guessing on age Constance Welch)

Sam had a look that kinda said 'Realization just hit me in the face.'

Sammy looked at Dean and started explaining his theory to us, "Okay, so, Welch's kids drown, But get this, Her husband wasn't in the picture,

He cheated on he-" Dean cut him off, "What does that have to do with anything. Last time I checked we were hunters, Not Dr. Phil." Cue Sammy's bitchface,

"Dean, Constance's husband cheated on her and her kids were a constant reminder of his unfaithfulness, I think we're dealing with a Woman in White."

Dean cussed, "Well in that case get the gasoline were torching this motherf-"

Sam cut him off with a loud clink of dishes.

We drove to the cemetery and burned the bones, but that didn't kill her,

Sammy drove the Impala intl the sode of the house and Constance and her children pretxty much evaporated.

(A.N: Sorry this chapter is so short... I REAAAAALLLYYY WANNTTT TTOOOO WWRRRIIITTTEEE ABBOUUTT SAAAMMM STAYING! LOLZ)


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to "Guest", Aspygirlredo, Phantom- Of- Light, And Rosekenzie for Reviewing, Favoriting, and/or following! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: HayleyHope16 does not own supernatural.

After 5 long hours of Silence, We puled ip in front of the apartment building., Sam hopped out and walked around to Dean's window. "So call me if you find dad, Alright? And maybe I can meet up with you two."

Dean smirked and nodded, "Yeah, okay Sammy,"÷

Sam smiled and walked in to his apartment.

"I hate my fucking ass life, Dean." I informed my brother.

Dean laughed in my face, "I'm well aware of that, Lilybelle."

I gave him the signature winchester bitch face, and he laughed again,

Before I gasped, "Dee, turn the fucking car around!"

He rolled his eyes, "Not happening Lily."

"Look in your rearview mirror, and turn the car around!"

Dee lolked and flipped the car around,

As soon as we reached the Stanford University dorm apartments.n

I opened my door and sprinted through the entrance, up the stairs, down the hall, to the left, and stopped at room 108, I kicked the door open, and heard Sam's yells, "NO, JESS, NO NO NO!"

I ran over to Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry, but we have to go." I softly tried to comfort him, I tugged at his arm lightly,

"No, Oh No, Jess..." I got a good grip on his arm and tried to pull him to the door, I was unsuccessful, "Sammy, Please! WE HAVE TO GO!" Sam was pulled out of his Daze, he looked at me shocked as if just noticing the fire, and his little sister, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me along, We made it out, and to the car, without severe injuries, Sam had a determined glaze coating his eyes, He tossed a duffle, that i had noticed him grsb, into the trunkbefore he locked eyes with Dee and I, "We have work to do." then He got in the passenger seat, and I let him wihout argument.

A.N; Once again sorry it is soooo short...

Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee Fave,Follow, and review! I love reading your reviews!

If anyone would like to co-write, please pm me... Or if you have any suggestions please leave a review or pm!

=)


End file.
